L'amour, remède à tout les meaux
by Soshite-visus
Summary: OS de St Valentin/ Dir en grey/ parce qu'eux aussi ont le droit au bonheur


Auteur: MOIIIIII !!!! Sochiiiiii !!

disclaimer: Dir en grey...*déprime* j'arrive toujours pas à les avoir T_T

couple: si vous me connaissez vous avez p'tete une idée sinon surpriiiiiiise !!!

résumé: parce qu'eux aussi on le droit au bonheure !

OS de saint Valentin, joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous !!!!!!!

Lemon !!!

J'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Alors que le jour venait de se lever depuis un moment déjà, le guitariste de Dir en grey décida enfin de se lever. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'étira avant de soupirer, au bout de quelques minutes il trouva le courage d'aller dans sa cuisine. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

-Hum 12h30 bof pas grave...on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

Il regarda un calendrier poser non loin.

-Rhaaa c'est un jour a rester coucher chez soi.

Il le reposa enfin presque jetter et soupira une nouvelle fois. Dessus on pouvait lire ' 14 février St Valentin'.

Il alla dans la salle de bain toujours en pyjama, il s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir et l'image qui s'en reflété était celle d'un homme au regard vide, ayant perdu ses émotions, un visage figé. Alors qu'il se dirigé dans son salon et s'apprété à s'assoir on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva en bougonnant, qui venait le faire chier à cette heure. Il regarda par le juda de la porte et fut surprit en voyant qui c'était. Il ouvrit donc la porte.

-Kaoru ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la, c'est notre jour de conger non ?

-Ouai je sais c'est bien pour ça que je suis la, je sais pertinement que tu ne vas pas encore sortir donc je suis venu te tenir compagnie et j'avais raison tu es encore en pyjama, tu vien de te lever n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben oui mais hey attend c'est pas à toi de poser ce genre de question.

-Si c'est moi le leader, tiens je suis arriver en même temps que le facteur alors voila c'est ton courrier.

Il lui mit dans les mains toutes les enveloppes et partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en prenant un magazine le tout sous le regard surprit du propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier soupiras, c'était tout lui ça quand il avait une idée en tête on pouvait pas la lui enlever.

-Bon ben merci mais j'pense pas recevoir de belle lettre d'amour enflammé.

-T'es tout le temps en train de te dénigré.

Comme seule réponse Die haussa des épaules. Il regarda alors ce qu'il tenait en main, pub....pub...oh facture.

-Génial facture ça met toujours de bonne humeur ça.

Kaoru soupira et replongea sa tête dans son livre, il se plaignait toujours en ce moment.

Alors que Die se désolé de n'avoir jamais rien d'interressant au courrier, il fut surprit de trouver parmis toute cette pub un petite enveloppe où aucune adresse n'était marquer. Intrigué il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

« Die

Je voulais te dire que tu es un guitariste vraiment talentueux et que je t'aime énormement. Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais j'ai bien remarquer que ces derniers temps tu ne va pas bien et je ne suis pas le seul. Ça me fait mal de savoir que je suis toujours à tes côtés mais que je n'arrive pas à te faire retrouver ce sourire qui horner si bien ton visage te rendant encore plus beau. Maintenant on ne voit plus ces yeux pétillants qui fesaient ton charme et qui montraient ta joie de vivre. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'aide à retrouver celui que j'ai toujours connu, plein de vie et que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Et j'espère quand cette journée de cette saint Valentin tu accepteras de m'ouvrir ton coeur. Sache que tu n'es pas seul.

Kaoru. »

Lorsqu'il avait lu les premières lignes Die avait pensé 'oh ça doit être une fan...' mais il changea bien vite d'avis ' c'est...c'est quelqu'un de mon entourage ? '. Il fut plus que surprit car ce n'était pas une lettre comme les autres, elle était très belle et le toucher beaucoup. De savoir que quelqu'un autours de lui pensait ça de lui l'ému. Il savait très bien qu'il avait changé, c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu perdu goût à ce qui l'entouré. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus c'est que la personne qui lui avait écrit ça avait l'air de l'aimait, plus que de l'amitié. Son coeur râta un battement et ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il lu le nom en bas de page 'Ka...Kaoru ?'. Son esprit fut comme déconecté à cette annonce, il avait du mal à se faire une opinion, tout se mélanger dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il sache si c'était bien de lui ou une mauvaise blague. Lorsqu'il pensa à cette possiblilité son coeur se serra. Il prit une grande respiration et demanda, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ka..Kaoru je..est-ce..est-ce que c'est toi qui...qui m'a écrit ça ?

Sans même relever la tête pour regarder de quoi il voulait parler, Kaoru referma son magazine et le posa.

-Bon on y arrive, fit-il en se levant.

Il alla se positionner devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps on put voir de la gêne et de l'étonnement sur le visage de Die, son ami n'avait pas l'air d'être étonné était-ce vrai alors ?

-C'est...c'est vraiment toi qui m'a écrit ça ?

-Mais oui bien sur que c'est moi.

-Je...tu tu pense vraiment ce que tu a écrit ? Demanda Die toujours aussi troubler.

-De quoi ? Le fait que je t'aime ou que j'aimerais te redonner ta joie de vivre d'antant ?

Son ami ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne put en sortir, ça lui fesait plus que bizard de l'entendre dire ça.

-Les deux idiot, fit le leader en lui refermant la bouche.

Il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler tout ça puis reprit.

-Je ne mens pas tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je t'aime...sans doute depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu me sourire...je ne te l'ai jamais dit uniquement par fierté et par peur du rejet, je n'aurais pas supporter que tu me regarde autrement en l'apprenant...et puis je ne sais pas se que tu ressent toi...Mais tu vois il fallait que je te le dise, que je fasse quelque chose je ne supportais plus de te voir ainsi....j'aimerais croire que mon amour pourrait t'aider... j'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses, te rendre ta joie qui nous manque à tous...dit moi ce que je dois faire...

Die le regarda, il avait dit ça très sérieusement mais on pouvait déceler une pointe de tristesse et d'appréhension. Il attendait une réponse ou au moins un signe de sa part. Soudain Kaoru eut les yeux remplis d'émotions et son coeur râta un battement lorsqu'il vit Die sourire doucement, une larme perlant sur chacune de ses joues.

-C'est vraiment magnifique ce que tu me dit Kaoru...vraiment.

Il le plongea son regard redevenu pétillant dans ses yeux mélant plusieurs émotions. Il n'aurait jamais penser que quelqu'un puisse autant s'inquiété pour lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas au mieux, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, mais il avait ses raisons. Cependant l'aveux de Kaoru lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se fesait pas mal qu'à lui mais aussi aux personnes qui tenaient à lui. Il essuya les gouttes salées se trouvant sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolé de te causé du soucis, tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour moi...ça me touche beaucoup...tu fait enormement de chose pour moi, juste en restant avec moi....tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

Puis il rapprocha son visage de celui de son vis à vis.

-Mais je crois que tu as raison sur un point....

Kaoru le regarda un peu étonné.

-...mon regard sur toi risque de changer après se que tu m'as dit....

Son ami eut un pincement au coeur, que voulait-il dire par là ?

-...je risque de te regardais avec des yeux remplis d'amour...

Doucement il lui retira ses lunettes, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en les gardant dans une de ses mains. Son visage se retrouva de plus en plus proche de celui de son vis à vis, il ferma les yeux puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kaoru ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, son coeur se mit à accelerer, c'était tellement inatendut. Malgrès le fait qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiments, il ne pensait pas qu'il y répondrait. Il fut donc tellement surprit qu'il ne bougea pas et ne réagis pas tout de suite au baiser. Die en profita pour descendre ses mains sur ses hanches et le serra un peu plus contre lui tout en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Ce qui eut pour effet de les entre ouvrirent, et ce fut un déclic pour Kaoru qui passa subitement ses bras autours du coup de son ami et participa attivement à ce ballet doux et intense que fesait leur langues. Au bout de quelques minutes le baiser s'arrêta, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant intensement.

-Ouaaah Kaoru....j'aurais jamais imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer autant et me le montrer aussi intensement...surtout toi...surtout vu comment je vais en ce moment...

-Idiot c'est pas une raison pour que je t'aime moins au contraire, je t'ai toujours aimé et rien y changera.

Die souria, émut. Il lui remit doucement ses lunettes sur son nez et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi tu sais.

-Je m'en étais rendus compte après ce qu'il vient de se passer, souria le leader en attirant à lui son guitariste pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Une fois l'échange finit, Kaoru lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour les lui remettre derrière ses oreilles.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça....

-Merci...je pensais vraiment pas être si heureux....surtout pas pour la saint Valentin.

-Maintenant je suis la et je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

-Oh Kao...je ne vois pas comment je pourais pas aller mieu si tu reste toujours avec moi.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le canapé, Die dans les bras de Kaoru.

-Dit moi et les autres qu'est-ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui ? Demanda Die en embrassant son nouveau petit ami dans le cou.

-Hummm...Shinya voulait passer la journée avec Toshiya et...et ben Kyo tu te rappelle qu'il avait dit qu'il allait attendre que son fan anonyme vienne mettre une nouvelle lettre dans sa boîte au lettre.

-Ah ouai j'avais presque oublié il a dit qu'il y passerais le temps qu'il faudrait.

FLASH BACK

Les Dir en grey étaient tous installer dans le salon du chanteur, pour une fois qu'ils avaient le droit à quelques jours de congés. Soudain ce dernier regarda l'heure puis ses amis, surpris, le virent filler dehors sans comprendre.

-Euh quelqu'un sais ce qu'il a tout à coup ? Demanda Kaoru.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

-Aucune idée, firent-ils.

Il débarqua alors quelques minutes plus tard quelque chose à la main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ça te prend souvent de partir comme ça d'un coup sans prévenir, fit le learder.

-J'ai reçut une nouvelle lettre de Mumei, répondit le blond.

-Quoi ton fan ? Mais depuis quand tu connais son nom ? Demanda étonné Shinya.

-Ben je le connais pas c'est bien pour ça que je le surnomme ainsi.

-Ah ?

-Mais j'ai un plan pour le rencontrer et enfin savoir son nom, reprit Kyo sur de lui.

-Et c'est quoi ce fameux plan ? Questionna Toshi.

-Ben j'ai remarquer que comme il y a pas d'adresse sur ses lettres c'est forcement qu'il les dépose directement dans ma boîte au lettre. J'ai donc decider que j'allais attendre qu'il vienne en déposer une nouvelle et comme c'est bientôt le 14 ça sera parfait ! Fit-il fier de son plan.

-Euh...pourquoi le 14 ? Demanda le batteur.

-Dans se qu'il a écrit il a plusieur fois sous entendu qu'il était amoureux de moi donc il ne pourra pas louper cette occasoin et moi non plus.

-Mais tu compte attendre combien de temps ? L'interroga le bassiste.

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

-Il est fou, soupira Shinya.

-Ben ça c'est pas nouveau Shin, fit remarquer Die.

-Ouai t'as pas tord, rencherit Toshiya.

-Mais tu sais même pas si il va venir, reprit Shin.

-Je sais qu'il viendra.

-Moi ce que je trouve le plus étrange c'est que t'es penser à tout ça pour faire ton plan, c'est réfléchit...un peu idiot mais réfléchit et la c'est étrange, dit Kaoru.

-Ah ouai c'est vrai ça, continua le batteur.

-Hey vous insinuez quoi la ? Fit Kyo le regard menaçant.

-Que...que tu es vachement doué, répondit Shinya pour éviter sa colère.

-Ouai je le sais, reprit fièrement le chanteur.

Et sur ce il s'installa sur un fauteuil pour lire son courrier, alors que les autres s'occuper comme ils voulaient.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Et lui quand il a une idée en tête c'est difficil de le faire changé d'avis, reprit Die.

-Ouai...mais c'est quand même bizard qu'il réagisse comme ça, c'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-Oui je me rappel de la première lettre qu'il a reçut, et toi ?

-Evidement que je m'en souvient....., répondit Kaoru avec une tête dépité.

-Oups c'est vrai.

FLASH BACK

-Pff qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuiiii !! se plaignit Kyo.

-Trouve toi quelque chose à faire, fit Shinya.

-Mais quoiiiiii ??

-Si tu ranger un peu tout le bordel que ta mis dans ton appartement, ça serais déjà bien, fit Kaoru. Regarde depuis quand ta pas ouvert ton courrier ?

-J'avais la flemme.

Chacun avait quelques chose a faire, plus ou moin, Kaoru lisait le journal, Shinya essayais de se concentré sur les jeux de son magazine pour ne pas se mettre a ranger tout se qui traîner. Quand à Die et Toshiya regardaient avec un regard morne respectivement dehors ou le miroir. Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus Kyo se décida d'ouvrir son courrier tellement l'ennui le toucher. Mais ce que Kaoru n'avait pas prévut c'est qu'il lançait tout ce qui ne semblait pas interessant derrière lui, les fesant volé un peu partout. Une enveloppe attira son attention, elle était noire sans adresse. Ceci l'intrigua, il regarda donc se qu'elle pouvait contenir.

-Ah ça c'est un fan, fit-il. Mais si c'est trop long ou chiant hors de question que je lise.

Il retira la lettre qui se trouvait à l'interrieur et ouvrit de grand yeux quand il la vit, elle était plutôt longue.

-Ah pas de chance Kyo, fit Shinya.

-Rhaa j'vais juste la survolé ensuite je verais si je la jette ou je la met dans un coin...je suis sur que c'est pas interressant....en plus....haha....

Les autres, enfin les deux qui suivaient, le regardèrent étonné, il venait de rire là non ? Il était vraiment en train de la lire alors ? En effet Kyo s'était mis alaise la lettre dans ses mains, a des moments on le voyait très concentrés ou pour d'autre il riait tout seul. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il la lisait bien. Une fois fait il la plia et fit.

-Anonyme...mais je sais au moins que c'est un garçon.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Kaoru.

-Ben quoi c'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, fit le batteur.

-Non c'est pas ça, c'est que Kyo vient de lire un truc qui fait plus de trois ligne ! Reprit le leader.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le regard noir que lui lança Kyo que celui-ci se jetta sur lui un coussin un main et essaya de l'étouffer avec.

-Kyo mais mais lâche ce coussin ! Fit Shinya.

Mais c'était que le chanteur s'accrocher.

-Et vous vous faites rien, reprit le batteur pour ses deux amis installer dans le canapé.

-Mais non il s'amuse laisse le, dirent-ils.

-On a pas le même sens de l'amusement tout les trois dit donc....et si on a plus Kaoru qui fait le leader et s'occupe de parler hein ?

Soudain Die et Toshiya captèrent la gravité de la situation.

-C'est Kyo !!!! S'exclamèrent-ils en le pointant du doigt.

Celui lâcha sa prise.

-Comment ça moi ?

Shinya en profita pour aider Kaoru.

-Ben oui hors de question que ça soit moi ! Rencherirent d'une même voix les deux désignés.

-Bon d'accord désolé Kaoru j'le referais plus pardon pardon, fit Kyo en aidant son leader à s'en remettre.

Et oui il était hors de que se soit lui donc il allait garder celui qu'il avait sous la main.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Héhé excuse moi de pas avoir prit un peu plus ta défense ce jour la, fit Die.

-C'est pas grave voyon je t'en veux pas, dit son petit ami en l'embrassant passionnement.

Du côté de Shinya c'était pas vraiment la même chose. Il était debout et regardait un brin désespèré son ami affalé dans son fauteuil.

-Dit moi je pense que tu ne compte pas bouger d'ici aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

-Vouai...t'façon que veux tu que je fasse un jour comme celui-ci ? Marmonna Toshiya.

-Ben je sais pas regarde ton courrier ou tes mails peut-être que...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que son ami le coupa.

-Que quoi ? Que quelqu'un m'aurais écrit quelque chose ? Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'interresse à moi ? J'prefère pas rêver, continua Toshi sur le même ton.

Shinya en avait marre de le voir comme ça, alors il réagis. Il s'approcha de lui, le força à se lever et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute moi, arrête de toujours marmonner, je sais que tu va pas bien en ce moment mais ressaisis toi voyon !! Depuis que tu as cet appareil tu n'ouvres plus la bouche tu es comme Die, vous deux ne souriez plus....

-Tu dit ça mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais tu es pas à ma place !!

-Justement c'est pour ça que j'essaie de comprendre mais comme tu l'as dit je peux pas savoir se que tu ressent !! Et j'en souffre tu sais de rien pouvoir faire !!

Toshiya était plus que surprit de voir Shinya élevé aussi fort la voix, lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme.

-Alors s'il te plait aide moi à découvrit se que tu as, se que tu ressent et pourquoi. Pense à se que je ressent....c'est dur de te voir comme ça..., reprit le batteur plus doucement en lui mettant une main sur la joue.

Et quand son regard plongea dans celui de son ami où se mêler peur, inquiètude et incompréhension, Toshiya ne put résister.

-Mais Shinya tu sais que j'ai toujours eut des complexes avec mon physique....mes dents étaient affreuses....comment veux tu maintenant que j'ai un appereil que je me sente mieux dans mon corps surtout quand plus de ça voilà que je porte des lunettes....je me retrouve plus....

-Toshi....

-Et en plus avec cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux j'ai l'impression que ça empire mais quelle idée j'ai eut de laisser mes cheveux long que d'un côté comme ça....mais de quoi j'ai l'air hein....franchement qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi...

-Toshi...tu n'as jamais confiance en toi c'est pour ça que tu dit ça....mais tu n'as rien besoin de changer tu es parfait comme tu es...

-Tu dit ça pour essayer de me remonter le moral...

-Non je le pense vraiment et tu sais nos fans t'aiment pour ce que tu es, comme nous....comme moi...on s'en fout du reste...

Shinya c'était rapprocher de lui et maintenant lui carressait sa joue, de savoir qu'il lui avait ouvert son coeur lui avait beaucoup toucher.

-Et puis Toshi qui a dit que tu n'interressais personne....je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait beaucoup de toi...

-C'est impossible faut être fou ou idiot pour vouloir ça....

-Alors je doit être un peu fou et idiot parce que c'est mon cas.

Le bassiste le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Il eut du mal à saisir vraiment le sens de ce qu'il avait dit. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas Shinya décida d'attaquer par du concret.

-Toshi...je t'aime.

Et la se fut une surprise très forte pour le brun. Ces trois mots repassèrent en boucle dans son esprit. Mais comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit amoureux de lui ? Il devait rêver c'était impossible.

-Toshi...dit moi quelque chose s'il te plait...

-Tu...tu penses vraiment ce que tu dit ?

-Mais évidement bêta...au début quand on fesait du fan service même si je suis timide je dois avouer que quand c'était toi et moi tu me fesais de l'éffet...c'est toujours le cas d'ailleur.

Toshiya avait un peu de mal à se remettre de ses émotions, cette déclaration l'avait surprit surtout venant de Shinya. D'ailleur ses joues étaient devenus rouges.

-Et puis je te l'ai dit je t'aime comme tu es c'est pas le plus important pour moi, ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur et te revoir sourire, fit Shin.

Il approcha dangeureusement son visage et ses lèvres de celui de son vis à vis et murmurra.

-J'aimerais te réapprendre à avoir confianc en toi....je t'aime....

Et sur ce il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il n'alla pas plus loin, il fallait que ce soit lui qui accepte d'intensiffié le baiser. Il se recula donc et regarda le bassiste qui se mit mit les doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour profiter encore de ce doux contact.

-Shin....

-Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

-Je..oui...

-Dans ce cas...

Le batteur reprit possession de ses lèvres, il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Toshiya avait ses mains appuyés sur le torse de son ami, il avait fermé les yeux et malgrès le doute qu'il avait par rapport à son appareil il entre-ouvrit la bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue de Shinya. Et alors que le baiser était plus tendre et intense, les mains du basistes avaient glissés jusqu'à entouré le cou de son vis à vis. Au bout d'un moment l'échange s'arrêta lorsque les deux manquèrent d'air.

-....alors tu m'aimes vraiment..., dit Toshi.

-Mais oui idiot tu en doute encore, souria le batteur.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis reprit avec un simple sourire.

-Non.

Shinya avait les yeux qui pétillaient de voir son ami retrouver un peu plus de vie sur son visage.

-Shin...je t'aime aussi tu sais...qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que je veux sortir avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qui changerais ? Demanda le brun.

-Je serais plus que tenter de t'embrasser pour te dire que oui je veux être ton petit ami. Et ce qui changerais c'est que je te prouverais combien je t'aime et je t'apprendrais à avoir confiance en toi et ton corps, répondit-il en lui dessinant une ligne sur son torse avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-C'est plutôt une bonne perspective à venir, fit Toshiya une fois l'échange finit.

-Oui...

Ils restèrent un moment enlacer avant que Shinya ne dise:

-Et maintenant si tu aller voir ton courrier.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Aller s'il te plait...

Il le regarda d'une façon que Toshi ne put résister, il descendit alors jusqu'à sa boîte au lettre et remonta avec trois lettres en main.

-Voilà voilà et alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Toshiya.

-Aller viens t'asseoir là...

Le bassiste alla donc s'installer à l'endroit indiquer en l'occurence les genoux du batteur qui lui entoura la taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il saisis les envelloppe et en garda une en main.

-Tiens lit celle-ci.

Malgrès qu'il soit étonné Toshiya s'executa et commença sa lecture.

« Cher Toshiya,

je ne te cache pas plus longtemps que c'est moi Shinya qui t'écrit cette lettre et non ce n'est pas une blague. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps et étant timide je me suis dit qu'une lettre serait peut-être la meilleure solution. Il faut que je t'avous que je t'aime et ça depuis un moment. Je l'ai toujours cacher je n'étais pas assez courageux pour te l'annoncer, quel idiot j'ai fait car je suis prit de remors car je me dit que si je te l'avais avouer avant peut-être que tu irais mieu qu'aujourd'hui. On vois bien que tu ne va pas bien, comme Die, mais tu vas peut-être me trouver un peu égoïste mais c'est toi le plus important pour moi et j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps ça c'est empiré, tu ne souris plus ni même ouvre la bouche et c'est très dur de te voir dans cet état.

Tu te demande peut-être pourquoi je te dit ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne pourrais même pas te répondre, je crois que j'ai décider de me prendre un peu plus en main. Tu sais j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui te traumatise, il est vrai que tu as eut des changements ces derniers temps mais je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me le dise, toi qui t'ouvre à moi. Je veux retrouver celui de qui je suis tombé amoureux, qui avait un visage où on lisait de la joie. Alors s'il te plait aide moi à essayer de comprendre ce que tu as, laisse moi essayer de te rendre heureux.

Shinya »

Une larme roula sur les joues du brun, il était vraiment toucher que Shinya se soucis autant de lui.

-Je te l'avais écrit pour que tu la lise mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de te le dire tout à l'heure ça me devenait trop insuportable et j'ai réagis..., fit le batteur.

-Oh Shin....

Toshiya se retourna et embrassa avec fougue et passion son petit ami, c'était ça façon de lui prouver à quel point il l'avait toucher et à quel point il tenait à lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tout les deux à moitié coucher sur le canapé, Shinya sur Toshiya qui lui enserrait la taille alors que ce premier avait une main sur sa joue.

-Alors...est-ce que j'ai réussi à ce que tu aille mieu ? Demanda le batteur.

-Mais bien plus que ça Shin...bien plus....

-Alors je suis plus qu'heureux, souria Shinya.

-Moi aussi...parce que j'ai le plus merveilleux des hommes à mes côtés, fit le brun en embrassant le désigné sur le front.

Celui-ci rougis par ce si beau compliment.

-J'espère que ça va aller pour Die aujourd'hui et qu'il va pas passer la journée à se morfondre seul cloitrer chez lui, reprit Shin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop....en tout cas y'en a un pour qui la journée risque d'être longue.

-Oui tu as raison surtout si il attend toute la journée, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent un peu plus et eurent une pensée pour leur deux amis avant de profiter de leur moment ensemble.

En se qui concerne Kyo, comme il l'avait dit il passa une bonne partie de sa journée caché vers les boîte au lettre à attendre que son fan se montre. C'est vrai que le temps lui semblait long. Appuyé contre un mur il sortit de sa poche les lettres qu'il avait reçut et relut celles qui l'avait le plus toucher.

« Cher Kyo,

je pourrais commencer cette lettre comme l'aurais fait une groupie style: erm erm kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Kyo j'tadoooooooore tu chantes trop bien et t'es trop beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, avec beaucoup de voyelle comme tu le remarque mais de quoi j'aurais l'air moi si je fesais ça hein ? Mais dans le fond elles ont raison.

Je le sais je ne suis qu'un fan parmis tant d'autre, peut-être que tu n'as strictement pas envie de lire ce que j'ai à te dire, surtout que c'est quand même long. Mais si c'est le cas tant pis ça fait quelques temps que je ne cesse de penser à toi il fallait donc que je t'écrive pour te dire ce que tu represente pour moi. Dès que je t'ai entendut et vu pour la première fois j'ai tout de suite était sous le charme de ta voix et de ta présence sur scène et dans les clips. A partir de ce jour je n'ai cessé de t'écouter, très vite je me suis rendus compte que je ressentais quelque chose d'inexpliquable quand je te voyais et t'écoutais chanter. Ta voix est tellement belle et puissante, capable d'aller dans plusieurs timbres, elle me transporte littérallement, ce que tu fait avec est vraiment exceptionnelle. De plus au fil du temps et de tes albums elle n'a cessé d'évoluer, de façon incroyablement belle, une évolution qui nous montrait que tu pouvais toujours faire mieux. Si on me demander de choisir quel albums est mon préféré je ne pourrais répondre car chacun est unique et ne possède pas le même timbre. Evidement j'ai mes chansons préférés mais elles aussi trop nombreuses. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi pour toi, Dir en grey c'est vraiment affirmer avec Macabre, j'ai compris que tu trouvais que tu fesais ta pute avant, pourquoi tu te dénigre ainsi ? Est-ce parce que c'était vos début ? Que votre look était spécial et plus visual kei que maintenant ?

La tu doit te dire 'mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !' oui je sais je suis idiot, idiot parce que je me met en danger car je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse ce n'est pas mon but mais laisse moi te dire que l'album Gauze m'a vraiment marquer, c'est avec lui que je vous ai connus et c'est très important pour moi alors quand j'ai vu que tu disais ça je n'arrivais pas a comprendre je le trouve formidable moi pourtant mais qu'est-ce que mon opinion, rien évidement.

Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, avec un potentiel exeptionel et que je t'admire énormement.

Fait ce que tu veux de cette lettre, lit la, jette la, peut m'importe je l'ai écrite pour vider un peu mon coeur pour moi ce qui compe c'est que, si tu la lit et que tu ne me trouve pas trop impertinent ou gniangnian, tu saches que tu es aimé et soutenus pour ce que tu fait.

En plus j'ai remarquer que je me répondais moi même des fois je doit vraiment avoir l'air con là.

Excuse moi quand même de te l'avoir envoyer.

Merci de me rendre heureux

Anonyme »

Kyo souria en la relisant, cétait la première fois qu'on lui avait envoyer une lettre comme ça, dedans le fan se dénigré lui même mais il lui fesait comprendre a quel point il l'apprécier. Le jour où il l'avait rçut, il la rangea précieusement dans un tiroire à côté de son lit, toute la nuit il y repensa. Mais ce n'était pas cette lettre qu'il l'avait le plus marquer mais celle reçut deux semaine plus tard.

« Cher Kyo,

c'est la troisième lettre que je t'envois sans vraiment savoir si tu as lut les premières, je dirais même que je doit peut-être commencer à te faire chier alors excuse moi. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tenait plus à coeur de te dire. C'est toi qui en général écrit les chansons et je les trouves toujours magnifiques...mais...quand je les lit ça me fait mal de savoir que c'est ce que tu penses, comme tu souffres, tout le mal que tu ressent et que tu a vécu. C'est pour ça que tu te scarifie, que tu te donne des coups, que tu hurle ta douleur lors de tes concerts et quand je te vois faire ça mon coeur me fait mal, comme si on le comprimé, ça me donner envie de faire pareil parce que je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Mais tu es quelqu'un de courageux car tu continus encore et toujours à les chanter avec toujours autant de hargne et de poigne dans ta voix, tellement que lorsqu'on t'écoute on peut ressentir tout ça mais jamais on pourra se mettre à ta place. C'est sans doute de la que te viens ta force tu n'oublis pas par quoi tu es passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'ai arriver pour que tu sois comme ça, mais je ne veux pas le savoir, à cause de ça tu as perdu confiance en les gens, d'ailleur tu ne les aime pas, mais je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Tu doit te demander mais qui suis-je à la fin à parler comme ça, juste un fan, un fan à qui tu as changer la vie et qui grâce à toi a eut envie de chanter pour aussi dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur. Même si en ce moment ce que j'ai le plus dans mon coeur c'est toi, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais finir de tout te dire ce que je ressent ensuite j'arrêterais de t'envoyer des lettres et je disparaitrais de ta vie.

Ne perd jamais courage en l'avenir.

Anonyme »

Une fois relut Kyo la plia et la serra dans sa main, il ne savais pas pourquoi les dernier mots de cette lettre le troubler toujours autant. Depuis qu'il l'avait reçut deux autres lettres étaient arriver et pour chaque il avait peur qu'à la fin cet anonyme lui dise au revoir ou plutot adieu. C'est pour ça qu'il était la, il espérait le voir, savoir enfin qui pouvait aussi bien le comprendre et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête ses lettres. Ce qu'il voulait et il ne se l'expliquer pas c'était le voir, apprendre à le connaître, lui que les gens n'interressait pas était comme envoutait par cette personnes dont il ne connaissait rien mais que ses mots avaient touché. Le blond se sentait toujours bizard quand il repenser ou s'imaginer cette personne, il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il avait. Il commençait à se faire tard mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Et alors que la nuit commençait à tomber il vit une personne rentrer dans l'immeuble précotioneusement regardant si personne n'était dans les parages, lorsqu'il la vit Kyo sentit son coeur battre plus fort sans pouvoir le contrôler. Doucement il s'approcha de cette personne et lui attrapa le bras pour la tourné face à lui. Cette dernière fit un bond de surprise tout en continuant de serrer dans sa main une petite enveloppe. Quand elle remarqua qui se trouver face à elle, ses joues devinrent rouge et son coeur râta un battement avant d'accéléré. Kyo regarda alors fixement cet homme de même taille que lui, aux cheveux court blond-châtain remontant un peu, possédant quelques percings et plus jeune que lui....il lui disait quelque chose.

-Mais...tu ne serais pas le chanteur de Sadie ? Mao c'est ça ?

Le désigné n'arrivait plus à contrôler son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, il répondit oui timidement d'un signe de tête, il était étonné que la personne qu'il admirait le connaisse même si il était connus.

-Alors c'est toi qui m'a envoyer ses lettres ?

Aucun mots n'arrivaient à sortir de la bouche de Mao qui ne répondit que par un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il voulus reculer d'un pas mais se retrouva dos au boîte aux lettres. Kyo sortit alors de sa poche les précieuses lettres et fit.

-Regarde je les ai toujours près de moi tes lettres je ne les ai pas jetter, elles sont devenus importante pour moi...

Mao le regardait sans comprendre.

-Malgrès que je n'aime pas lire ce qui est trop long je les ai relut une dizaine de fois chacune...je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sent bizarre quand je les lit...un peu comme maintenant que je t'ai devant moi...tu es la première personne qui me comprend aussi bien et qui me respect en ne cherchant pas la source de mes malheurs....c'est pour ça que je viens de passer toute la journée à espérer te voir...

-Toute la journée ?!

La réaction de son vis à vis fit rire le blond.

-Ca te semble étrange que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour te voir ? Moi non c'était plus fort que moi je voulais te voir, je voulais connaître celui pour qui j'était si important à ses yeux..

Mao n'en revenait pas, soudain il sentit Kyo lui prendre l'enveloppe des mains.

-Je peux la lire ?

Son vis à vis rougis mais ne répondit rien, il prit ça pour un oui et l'ouvrit.

« Kyo,

On dit que la saint Valentin sert à prouver et montrer à la personer aimer qu'on l'aime alors oui

JE T'AIME !! et j'aimerais t'offrir mon coeur.

Mais comme je sais que tout ça est impossible je te souhait d'être heureux car tu le mérite largement.

Anonyme »

-Alors c'est vrai...tu m'aimes vraiment....

Kyo lui mit une main au niveau du coeur et reprit.

-Ce coeur qui bat si fort...c'est pour moi...

En effet c'était le cas et à cet instant Mao laissa la passion l'emporter sur la raison, il se redressa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce dernier sentit alors son coeur s'accéléré et ses joues chauffées à ce contact. Celui-ci fut cependant court et Mao se recula, il baissa la tête, regardant un côté en se tenant le ventre.

-Je me sent mal maintenant, fit-il.

-Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kyo.

Il lui souleva la tête avec une main pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et il le vit le regard larmoyant.

-Je suis désolé j'ai été égoïste je t'ai embrasser parce que je le voulais depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas prit en compte ce que tu ressentais excuse moi...

Kyo lui prit une main et la mit sur son coeur.

-Sent comme mon coeur bat fort pour toi....il n'a jamais battut si fort pour quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps...c'est ce qu'on appel l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

Mao le regarda, il ne savait plus où il en était, que voulait-il dire par la ?

-Alors ne t'excuse pas, je crois que tu as fait renaitre en moi la sensation d'amour et elle est pour toi alors... embrasse moi encore...

Son vis à vis le regarda avec des yeux mêlant incompréhension et envie mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et il se jetta sur ses lèvres en lui passant les bras autours de son cou. Le blond posa ses mains dans son dos. Mao chercha à approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il arriva à faire lorsque Kyo laissa le passage à sa langue. Le baiser devient intense mais doux et tendre, leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse fièvreuse. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, Mao regarda celui qu'il aimait avec des yeux pétillants.

-Cette sensation d'aimé que je pensais avoir perdu...je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose de si bon...et ces mots que je n'avais presque jamais dit tu les merites..., fit Kyo....je t'aime...

Le coeur de Mao râta un battement.

-Réapprend moi a aimé...apprend moi à te dire je t'aime Mao..., reprit-il le le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je serais toujours la Kyo...toujours...je te rendrais heureux comme tu m'a rendus heureux...

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois mais cette fois Kyo participa d'avantage au baiser qui n'en fut que plus langoureux pour la joie des deux. Soudain Mao sentit la main de Kyo saisir la sienne. Ce dernier l'emmena alors jusqu'à chez lui. A peine arriver dans l'appartement que le propriétaire se mit à parsemé le cou de son inviter de baisers.

-Tu as dit que je te rendais heureux mais ce n'est pas moi directement...je vais donc y remédié...

-Mais je suis déjà heureux rien quand étant dans tes bras...

-...qu'est-ce que tu es beau...t'es adorable tu sais..., fit le blond en passant une main dans les cheveux du désigné.

-...merci..., rougis ce dernier.

-J'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant que j'était en train de tombé amoureux de celui qui m'envoyer ces lettres....

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben quand je me suis rendus compte que chaque semaine tu m'en envoyer une nouvelle alors je me suis mit à attendre avec impatiement le courrier pratiquement chaque jours en espérant en recevoir une autre.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouai, répondit Kyo en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Mao.

Le blond décida qu'il était un peu temps de manger, il commencer à avoir faim, il invita Mao à rester. Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, ils parlèrent, s'échangère adresses et portables, Kyo tenant dans ses bras son précieux fan en l'embrassant de temps en temps. Mais il fallait bien que Mao s'en aille, il devait rentrer chez lui. Il se leva donc.

-Bon je...je devrais y aller....

Kuo lui prit la main.

-Attend tu crois pas que tu va y échapper à la proposition.

Son vis à vis le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu veux être mon petit ami ?

Le désigné rougis violement, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

-Alors ?

Mais très vite il reprit ses esprits.

-Oui bien sur que oui.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, puis une fois finit il le regarda avec un sourire.

-Mais je suis pas petit hein ?

-Non évidement, tu es parfaitement à la bonne taille, en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux au pied de l'immeuble Kyo demanda.

-Tu veux bien qu'on se voie demain ?

-Oh oui bien sur ! Oh Kyo tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux ! Dit Mao les yeux pétillants en se jettant au cou de son petit ami.

-Moi aussi Mao...parce que tu es la...

Il l'embrassa doucement en lui passant une main dans les cheveux et ils se dirent bonne nuit avant de se séparer mais très vite ils allaient se retrouver, ce n'était que le début de leur amour.

Shinya et toshiya eux pasèrent le reste de la journée enlacer sur le canapé, ils dinèrent en amoureux, le batteur ayant préparer un bon petit plat pour son chéri. Mais il se fesait déjà tard et toutes ses émotions du à la journées les avaient épuisés.

-*baille* je crois que je devrais rentrer me coucher, fit Shinya.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas rester dormir avec moi ?

Le désigné rougis.

-Je...vraiment ?

-Oui...ça te dérange ?

-Oh non pas du tout.

Ils se dirigèrent alors mains dans la main jusque dans la chambre. Chacun se mit en sous-vêtements et se glissèrent dans le lit double du brun. Celui-ci passa un bras autours de la taille de Shinya alors que ce dernier avait une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es magnifique Toshi...comment peut tu encore en douter.

Il l'embrassa et ils se dirent bonne nuit avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Du côté de Kaoru et Die, après avoir passer une après midi en amoureux profitant de s'être retrouver, ils se trouvèrent à table,Kao ayant préparer de quoi manger. Il était même en train de nourrir lui même son petit ami.

-Je préfére te voir manger et sourire comme ça, souria le leader en lui mettant la fourchette en bouche.

-Avec toi y'a pas de raison...hum et tu cuisine trop bien !

Ils se sourièrent et continuèrent à manger. Une fois le repas finit ils retournèrent sur le canapé mais bien vite Kaoru se leva et alla en direction de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait chéri ? Demanda étonné Die.

-Et ben c'est la saint Valentin, je vais aller nous acheter du chocolat.

-Oh c'est une bonne idée tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Je dit pas non.

C'est main dans la main qu'il déscendirent pour trouver une petite boutique vendant des chocolats, espérant en trouver une d'ouvert et la chance leur sourit. Ils en trouvèrent une tenue par une jeune femme.

-Excusez moi êtes vous encore ouvert ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Oh j'allais justement fermer mais allez y que puis-je pour vous ?

-On aimerait achêter quelques chocolat, reprit le leader.

-Bien sur.

La femme partit chercher ce qu'elle avait en stock et revient le sourire au lèvre.

-C'est pour finir une soirée de saint Valentin n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai...merci, fit Kaoru.

-Et vous vous ne la feter pas ? Questionna Die.

-Si mais mon chéri m'a demander de rentrer un peu plus tard pour ne pas gâcher sa surprise donc je vais le rejoindre, souria la jeune femme.

-Et bien merci a vous et bonne soirée, firent-ils en partant.

Ils rentrèrent alors à l'appartement et se réinstallèrent sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et chacun fit manger les petites douceures chocolaté à l'autre. Mais une fois celles-ci terminer ils passèrent à autre chose, Die se retrouva dans les bras de son ami et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, de nombreux baiser où leur langues se mêler, ils en voulaient toujours plus. Après quelques minutes Die se redressa et entraîna Kaoru jusqu'à dans sa chambre la ils s'installèrent sur le lit le leader au dessus de son guitariste l'embrassant toujours mais laissant ses mains parcourir ce corps situé en dessous de lui. On sentit l'ambiance monté de degrès au fur et à mesure que les mains se firent balladeuses et les baisers pationners. Soudain Die coupa un des baisers et fit, en regardant son petit ami droit dans les yeux.

-Aujourd'hui tu m'as offert ton coeur...alors laisse moi t'offrir mon corps ce soir.

Le désigné le regrda alors un peu étonné de cette proposition.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui ce que je veux c'est toi alors vas-y fait moi l'amour s'il te plait.

Kaoru sourit et embrassa son vis à vis.

-Entendut mon coeur, je vais te faire goûter à un plaisir intense.

Ce dernier enleva les lunettes de son learder, les posa sur la table de chevet avant de le plaquer contre lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Les mains balladeuses passèrent sous les hauts et descendirent sur les cuisses, carressant, frôlant. Kaoru délaissa les lèvres pour s'occuper du cou, le parsemant de milles baisers, laissant quelques traces de suçon alors que ses mains tracer des lignes imaginaires sur le torse. Puis il se redressa pour pouvoir enlever se morceau de tissus qui commencer à le gêner, il fit de même avec le sien et rajouta ses lèvres au travail qu'il avait commencer avec ses mains. Il mordilla l'un des petits bouts de chair qui pointaient et titilla l'autre avec ses doigts. Avec toutes ses douces tortures qui commençaient Die commença à emmettre quelques gêmissements. Mais lorsque son compagnon carressa la limite du bas ventre du bout de ses doigts ses gêmissements changèrent de timbre. Kaoru descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ce niveau fessant redoublés les plaintes puis remonta au niveau du cou. Il amena une main jusqu'à ses cuisses et son entre jambe, qu'il frôla de nombreuses fois ravis de voir que ses tortures avaient formés cette bosse à ce niveau. Les gêmissements se firent pus roque à chaque passage. Il reprit possession des lèvres de Die dans un baiser pationner tout en fesant glisser la braguette de son pantalon. Puis il le retira doucement et le lança par terre pour s'attaquer aux cuisses ainsi dénuder. Il les écarta délicatement et les lêcha tout en les frôlant du bout de ses doigts, ce qui ne calma pas les plaintes de son futur amant. Kaoru remonta ensuite ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille, qu'il lêcha avant de commencer à le mordiller puis il lui murmurra pleins de mots doux et quelque chose qui fit rougir Die mais sa main continua son travail au niveau de l'entre jambe, ne laissant aucun répit au guitariste. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant que Kaoru ne décide de passer au niveau suivant en enlevant la dernière barrière vestimentaire qui les gêner tout les deux, les sous vêtements. Lorsque celle-ci fut enlever Die poussa un soupire de soulagement alors que le visage de son compagnon s'éclaira d'un large sourire et une lueure étrange dans ses yeux lorsqu'il fit avec plaisir le membre tendut de son vis à vis. Il se lêcha les lèvres, prit possession de celles de Die avant de reporter son attention sur l'entre jambe. Il saisis en main le membre tendut et commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens qui firent monté le désir en Die dont les gêmissements se firent plus nombreux et plus roques. Mais très vite il remplaça sa main par ses lèvres, il humidifia de sa langue chaque parselle de peau avant de prendre entièrement en bouche le membre de son compagnon et de reprendre ses mouvements. Il joua avec de sa langue tout en continuant à accelerer rendant la respiration de Die plus saccadé son coeur battant plus fort et ses gêmissement plus nombreuc transformer en plaintes remplis de désir. Quand l'acceleration atteignit un stade critique Die se deversa dans la bouche de Kaoru en poussant un long soupire de bien être. Ce dernier avala la semence et enleva d'une manière très sensuelle celle qui pouvait rester sur ses lèvres en lançant un regard tentateur à Die qui ne resista pas. Il mit ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer plus à lui pour l'embrasser fièvreusement. Il profita de la situation pour s'attaque à son tour au cou de son leader laissant des marques de son passage. Il fit ballader ses mains sur son torse dénudé, fesant monter un peu plus le désir en Kaoru qui se sentit plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Après plusieurs langoureux baisers Die finit par dire:

-Je te veux en moi Kao...maintenant...même si on se protége pas c'est pas grave j'ai cpnfiance en toi...alors continue...

Le désigné souria avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il se redressa pour enfin pouvoir enlever ses barrières vestimentaires qui le gênait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il fit voltiger ses vêtements il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Une fois fait il se mit en position, il presenta ses doigts à son amant qui les prit goulument en bouche. Une fois bien humidifié il les approcha de l'intimité de son compagnon et fit pénétré un premier doigt. Pour éviter la douleur lors de la pénétration Kaoru continuer de son autre main à carresser le torse tout en murmurrant des mots doux et réconfortants. Il commença ainsi à l'habituer à cette nouvelle présence en lui, quand il entendit les gêmissements que fesait son petit ami, Kaoru fit pénétré un puis deux autres doigts. Une fois qu'il sentit son amant asser péparer il les retira. Il approcha allors son membre tendut et cherche dans le regard de son vis à vis son accord qu'il eut en voyant les yeux replie d'envie et de désir de Die. Le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas lui faire mal, il le pénétra mais ce qui n'empêcha pas un petit gêmissement de douleur. Il attendit un signe de sa part pour pouvoir commencer, ce fut un petit mouvement des hanches qui le lui indiqua. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amant tout en commençant ses mouvements de vas et viens. Débutèrent alors leur gêmissements et plaintes remplis de désirs qui se firent toujours plus nombreuses et plus roques au fur et à mesure que Kaoru accelerer son rythme. Leur respiration devenait saccadé leur coeur battait toujours plus fort. Die gêmissait le nom de son compagnon en le supliant d'aller plus vite, à chaque nouveaux coups, à chaque accélération Kaoru atteignait toujours le point sensible ce qui fit se cambré Die alors que les plaintes se firent plus fortes. Le plaisir et le désir les avaient totalement envahis. Après une dernière accélération, un dernier mouvement de bassin ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme en criant le nom de l'autre, Kaoru se déversant dans son amant avant de l'embrasser avec passion dans un long baiser. Après avoir retrouver une respiration plus normal Kao se retira, ils restèrent cependant un long moment allongé l'un sur l'autre profitant encore du contact de leur corps nus, continuant de carresser la peau douce et leurs baisers. Ils se levèrent ensuite pour aller prendre une douche à deux où le jeu de leur mains continuait, carressant le visage, allant dans les cheveux. Ils profitèrent de l'eau chaude qui leur coulait sur le corps plusieurs longues minutes avant de retourner dans le lit où ils se couchèren Die dans les bras de Kaoru et s'endormirent rapidement épuiser par leur première fois ensemble après une dernier baiser de bonne nuit.

Et ce soir la pour chacun de nos garçon une phrase revenait en tête : après tout eux aussi avait trouver le bonheur.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut, je pense tout ce que j'ai écrit dans les lettres.

Laisser des coms pour donner votre avis marchii ^^

kisu kisu


End file.
